Une libido dérangeante ou sasuchan se réveille
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: que se passe t-il lorsque la libido de Sasuke nommé sasu-chan se réveille en présence d'une personne.....innatendu? C'est ma première fic, soyez getils X3.


**Une libido dérangeante ou ****sasu****-chan se réveille.**

**Genre:** humour/romance et yaoi

**Couple:** sasu/naru

**D****isclamair:**A MOUAAAAA!!! Ils sont à mouaaaaaa!!!!...comment ça, ils ne sont pas à moi?

**Résumé: **Quand la libido de sasuke fait fini par réagir….

**Raiting:** M donc les prudes et autres, passez votre chemin, il y a un presque lemon dans ma fic donc pas de plainte, je vous aurez prévenu

**Note:** C'est ma première fic alors soyez gentil (kawai no jutsu) et je suis désolé si j'ai oublié des fautes

**Note2: **nos genins ont 13 ans/_italique:_ _pensées de sasuke/_ (): mes commentaires perso/**gras: ****ce que font les personnages lors d'un dialogue/**le village de la cascade est une invention (sauf si il existe vraiment: p )

* * *

C'était une après-midi ensoleillée à Konoha. Les rues étaient pleines de marchands et de magasins en tous genres, comme le restaurant de ramen où se trouvait notre petit blond national. Celui-ci mangeait (dévorait XD), comme à son habitude, plusieurs bols à la suite. 

Plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir sakura qui parlait avec sasuke (en gros, elle le harcèle et parle dans le vide) tout en se rendant au point de rendez-vous de leur équipe.

Alors qu'ils passaient tous les deux devant l'Ichiraku, naruto paya, sortit du restaurant et...percuta une personne, qui n'était autre que sasuke (comme par hasard me direz-vous). Lorsque notre kitsune releva la tête en s'excusant, il remarqua que la personne qu'il avait bousculée était notre beau brun ténébreux. Il se dégagea rapidement de ses bras, rouge comme une pivoine:

- AAAAAH! TEME! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

- Ne parle pas comme ça à sasuke-kun!!!**Sakura**** lui donna un grand coup de poing sur le crâne.**

- ITAIIIII!!!!! **les**** larmes aux yeux, naruto se frottait la tête.**

-Dobe, on a mission aujourd'hui, t'avais encore oublié? PFFF, usuratonkachi.

Après ses paroles pleines de gentillesse, sasuke partit, laissant derrière lui un bonbon rose hurlant et gesticulant contre un kitsune fulminant car notre beau glaçon avait vu juste.

En apparence, sasuke était calme et posé et attendait la venue de kakashi-sensei, tout comme sakura, qui avait arrêté d'hurler, et naruto qui boudait. Oui, en apparence, voilà comment était le sharigan…mais si nous allions faire un petit tour dans ses pensées? (la magie de la fiction XD):

_-__K'SO, K'SO, K'SO!!!! Je vais plus pouvoir me retenir et j'aurais une belle bosse au niveau du pantalon! SALETE!_

Et oui, sasuke avait quelques problèmes avec sa libido (que nous appellerons sasu-chan).

-_Pourquoi il m'ait rentré dedans ce baka?! Son corps qui s'est pressé contre le mien, son bassin en contact avec ma…AAAH! URUSAI! K'SO! Je vais me mettre à bander! Pourquoi il me fait cet effet…_

Sasuke releva la tête et fixa discrètement naruto. Celui-ci était définitivement trop mignon avec sa mine renfrogné. Sentant sasu-chan se réveiller, il se focalisa sur sakura, ce qui eu un effet immédiat : sasu-chan se rendormit automatiquement.

Kakashi-sensei arriva deux bonnes heures plus tard:

-Gomen, les jeunes! J'ai rencontré une vieille baleine qui voulait absolument me faire la conversation et…

- Vous foutez pas de nous, kakashi-sensei!

-Ma, ma, du calme, naruto, sakura…

Le professeur leur expliqua leur mission: ils devaient se rendre dans un petit village, proche de Konoha, pour retrouver les pierres précieuses d'une vieille bourgeoise. Ces pierres se trouvant dans un lac, nos trois genins devront plonger mais comme la chaleur était accablante, aucun d'eux ne rechigna:

-YATAAAAA! UNE CHASSE AUX TRESORS!!!!

Et c'est sur cette déclaration que naruto partit chercher son maillot, tout comme sakura et sasuke, et ils purent partir.

Arrivée au petit village, la team 7 resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle voyait: c'était un village assez petit mais les maisons compensaient la taille du village par leur richesse: grande, petite, en pierre ou en bois, elles étaient toutes incrusté de pierres précieuses. Les échoppes et autres magasins proposaient de grands choix d'articles et au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une falaise sur laquelle était gravé en relief: «VILLAGE DE LA CASCADE».

Alors que nos trois ninjas admiraient ce magnifique paysage, kakashi alla trouver leur cliente.

Après une petite discussion, elle leur fit traverser le village, riche en merveille, jusqu'à arriver au pied de la falaise. Une entrée en arc de cercle s'y trouvait et lorsqu'ils traversèrent le petit tunnel, éclairé par de nombreuses lucioles, nos héros débouchèrent dans une grande clairière, baignée de soleil. L'herbe était verdoyante et de grands arbres et bosquets ainsi que des tables, des airs de jeux et autres, embellissait l'endroit et lui donnait un air paradisiaque et reposant. Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de s'amuser. Cet endroit était tellement immense que l'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Mais de l'entrée, on pouvait apercevoir une sorte de creux situé au fond de la clairière dans lequel trois grandes cascades se jetaient dans un même lac.

La bourgeoise les y conduit et leur expliqua que «de petits vauriens» avaient jeté «ses précieuses» (ceux qui ont vu le seigneur des anneaux comprendront lol) dans le lac. Elle se retira et les laissa à leur travail.

Kakashi s'assit sous un Saul-pleureur pour lire son livre «ICHA ICHA PARADISE» alors que sakura se dirigeait vers une cabine pour se changer:

-Naruto! Que je ne te prenne pas à essayer de me mater!**et regardant vers sasuke en rougissant**, sasuke-kun…ano…toi par contre, sa ne me dérange pas…**et elle s'enferma dans sa cabine.**

**-**_TCHH, comme si __j'allais__ te mater, planche à pain, il te manque un service trois pièces au niveau de l'entre-jambe pour….K'SO! Je suis en train de virer homo!_

Alors que sasuke sa lamentait intérieurement, naruto se dirigea vers un buisson:

-Oye, dobe, les cabines, c'est par là.

-Teme! Elles sont toutes occupées alors je me change derrière un buisson!

Dés qu'il entendit ça, sasuke sentit sasu-chan se gorger de sang.

_-Naruto derrière un buisson, à moitié nu…mmmmmm, naru-chan, attend moi, je vais t'aider à mettre ton maillot…_

Sourire pervers en place et sasu-chan bien réveillait, sasuke ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'avoir une pensée lubrique pour notre petit blond.

Quand il rejoignit naruto, sasu-chan se tendit encore plus à la vue de notre kitsune qui baissait lentement son boxer, laissant apercevoir le début d'un derrière rebondit et musclé. Sasuke se glissa lentement derrière la source de son désir et quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, naruto venait d'enfiler son maillot (orange XD) et lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec notre beau brun. Il hurla sous le coup de le surprise, recula, trébucha sur son sac (non ce n'est pas moi qui l'est déplacé!) et s'accrocha à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main…sasuke.

Ils tombèrent pêle-mêle sur le sol, naruto en dessous et sasuke au dessus et tout ça dans un concert de cris et autre hurlement:

-TEME! Tu m'as fait peur! Bouge de là maintenant, tu m'écrases! **Naruto**** était d'un beau rouge carmin.**

-DOBE, c'est ta faute si je te suis tombé dessus! Fallait pas t'accrocher à moi! _Même si ça ne me déplait pas, loin de là._ Enlève ta jambe!

- Je ne peux pas, je suis bloqué!

-AAAAAAH! USURATONKACHI! ENLEVE TA MAIN DE LA!

-C'est quoi ça? C'est tout **dur**…

-Mmmmm…en-enlève ta m-main….non pas comme ça! Mmmmm…non…arrêêêêête…mmmmm! _K'so, je suis allongé sur un naruto à moitié nu et sa main et sur ma…mon…..k'so, débande, débande, __débande! Aaaah ouuiii, comme ça naru-chan! AAA, je vais le violer sur place,__ qu'il arrête! __Mmm__ nooon, continue…NON arrête!_ _K'so, j'ai trop envi de lui, faut que je parte!_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! En moins de deux secondes, sasuke était debout, en maillot (le meme que naruto, en noir avec un éventail sur la fesse droite XD) et se dirigeait à vitesse grand V vers le lac. Naruto, naïf comme il était, se releva en grommelant et en rougissant délicieusement:

-Quel idée d'avoir un kunai à cet endroit...

S'il savait….

Il rejoignit sakura et sasuke dans le lac, où se baignait déjà d'autres personnes, à la recherche des bijoux perdus.

Sasuke était passé devant sakura sans lui accorder un regard et avait plongé directement dans l'eau, dans l'espoir de calmer sasu-chan, ce qui marcha assez bien d'ailleurs. Oui, jusqu'au moment où il était remonté pour manque d'air et qu'il avait fait une hémorragie nasale (sa existe ça?). Naruto venait de plonger dans l'eau avec sa mine renfrogner, que sasuke trouvait à tomber, car sakura ne l'avait même pas remarqué et était remonté plusieurs minutes plus tard (c'est me fic donc tout est possible) avec des joyaux plein les mains. Lorsqu'il était sortit de l'eau pour les déposer dans le petit sac en velours rouge prévu à cet effet, notre petit glaçon avait put admirer à loisir le corps du kitsune, suivant des yeux une goutte d'eau qui était aller se perdre dans son maillot. Sasuke avait alors prit une décision: il avait décidé de prendre naruto dans ses filets avant la fin de la journée car il en avait plus que marre de bander pour un rien.

A part quelques autres problèmes avec sasu-chan, le reste de la mission de passa relativement bien et c'est exténué que nos genins rentrèrent à Konoha. Comme d'habitude, naruto alla manger ses ramens seul, sakura ayant encore refusé de l'accompagner, et sasuke le suivit aussi discrètement que possible, sasu-chan s'étant réveillé en ayant vu la mine boudeuse du blond.

Lorsque le dit blond passa près d'une ruelle, où sasuke c'était caché (il steak haché!...c'est bon je me tais…), alors qu'il se rendait à l'Ichiraku, l'Uchiwa attira notre kitsune préféré à lui et le plaqua au mur, tout en se collant à lui.

-Sa-sa-sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu….c'est quoi ce que je sens contre ma cuisse?**naruto bégayait et rougissait** (une hinata au masculin XD)

-Naruto…tu me fais envie, tu sais….c'est **dur **de résister…tu le sens, comme c'est **dur**? (jvais pas vous faire un dessin, tout le monde a compris le sous-entendus je pense)** il se frotta langoureusement contre un naruto rougissant un peu plus à chaque frottement.**

-K'so, sasuke, yamero! Je-je….mmmm noooon! Pas là, arrêêêête mmmm!

Alors que naruto commençait à réagir, sasuke lui détacha sa veste et la laissa glisser à terre, tout en suçotant sa clavicule.

-Sasuke….mmmm….est-ce…..est-ce que tu….nnnnnn….m'aimes?

Le sharigan stoppa net ses mouvements et se recula pour pouvoir admirer son blond (**sasuke: **aaaaah mais non! C'était bien partit là, pourquoi t'as tout arrêté???/**moi:**mais merde, dégage de là!!!). Celui-ci était essoufflé et avait les joues rougis. Il chuchota, la tête basse:

-Moi…moi je t'aime, sasuke...alors…alors…

Sa voix et ses épaules étaient secoués par les sanglots. L'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas supporter cette vue, il détestait le voir pleurer. Il lui relève la tête, lécha ses larmes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Naruto je…_je ne sais pas si je l'aime, je le désire oui, mais il y a autre chose…j'aime son sourire, ses yeux et sa gentillesse…se serait ça, l'amour?_...je crois que….je …t'aime aussi…

Sasuke, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, avait détourné la tête, jusqu'à qu'il sente le désir de naruto contre sa cuisse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le prendre dans cette ruelle morbide…_quoi que…non, __j'ai__ une meilleure idée…_

Sourire pervers en place (sourire pervers, le retour XD), il se baissa lentement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amour et l'effleura du bout des lèvres à travers le tissu. Le gémissement qu'il eu en retour l'encouragea dans cette voix. Il sortit la virilité du blond de sa prison de tissu pour la lécher sur toute la longueur avant de la prendre voracement en bouche. Naruto plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements, sans succès. Cette vue excita au plus au point le brun qui accéléra le rythme. L'autre ne mit pas longtemps à venir et sasuke put enfin gouter son kitsune. Il se releva, sasu-chan toujours au garde à vous, et embrassa tendrement son amour pour lui faire partager sa semence.

Après avoir repris une respiration normale, naruto décida de rendre l'appareil à son presque amant. Il le plaqua sur le mur d'en face avant de se baisser à son tour vers l'éveille du brun, en rougissant. Sasuke haussa un sourcil amusé devant tant de timidité. Lorsque naruto le massa à travers le tissu, lui arrachant un gémissement, il plaqua ses mains dans les cheveux de son blond. Il allait s'énerver contre ce baka qui prenait tout son temps pour sortir sa virilité de son short comme si elle était en sucre, jusqu'à que le dit baka se mette à titiller son gland avec sa langue. Il le suçota avant de prendre entièrement le désir du brun en bouche, lui arrachant des râles de plaisirs. Jouant avec le chair tendu et la titillant à coup de langue et de dents, naruto finit par emmener sasuke à l'extase. Il avala la semence avant de se relever et d'embrasse le sharigan pour lui faire partager, à son tour, sa propre saveur.

Ils se rhabillèrent convenablement et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ruelle, sasuke déclara:

-Allez, viens, je t'emmène à l'Ichiraku.

-Aligato, Teme.

-De rien, dobe.

Ils se sourirent tendrement, et se rendirent main dans la main au restaurant de ramen.

Sakura, qui c'était caché en entendant de drôle de bruits, s'évanouie, sous le choc. Ce n'était pas des gémissements de douleur qu'elle avait entendu….

**Owari**

**Moi:** la fin de ma première fic…snif je suis émue….alors vos avis?

**Sasuke:** TCHH! Franchement, t'as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer!!!! Un pervers et tu as appelé mes parties génital sasu-chan!!! SASU-CHAN!!!!! Et tu dis que c'est ta première fic?? Je ne veux même pas voir les autres!!!!

**Néji:** Pourquoi lui, il a le droit à un lime (et même plus) avec naruto alors que moi je n'apparais même pas?!

**Sasuke**: hin, hin, le seul point positif….**sourire pervers vers naruto…**naru-chan, tu ne veux pas venir finir ce qu'on a commencé?

**N****a****ruto, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles**: sasu….pas devant tout le monde…..

**Néji**: de quoi? Pas question!!!**Prend**** naruto dans ses bras en fusillant sasuke du regard, alors qu'une vague de sable vient l'****assommer****, libérant naruto.**

**Gaara, grand sourire sadique**: oupppsss!!!! Gomennasai! J'ai dérapé!**Puis**** se place aux cotés d'un naruto rougissant et le prend par la taille.**

**Naruto, qui se fait attirer par sasuke et attérit dans ses bras**: sasuuuu, pourquoi ils en ont tous après moi?

**Sasuke**: tu n'as cas pas être aussi bandant….

**Moi**: bon!!! Ça suffit les gamineries!

**Gaara lance un regard noir à sasuke qui le lui rend bien**: pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes à qui les choses bien arrive….

**Moi, grand sourire**: t'en fais pas gaara, la prochaine fic est pour toi!

**Gaara**: fais voir le script**. Lis le script alors qu'un grand sourire pervers apparait sur son visage et qu'il lance un regard brulant à naruto.**

**Naruto**: euuuuu…c'est quoi l'histoire?

**Gaara s'approche de naruto et lui prend délicatement le menton**: toi, moi et une scène chaude….

**Sasuke ****lâche**** naruto sous le choc et me fixe**: NANIIIIII!!!!!!

**Gaara en profite pour ****embrasser**** naruto sans retenu alors que celui-ci rougis et n'ose plus bouger. Sasuke le remarque et une bataille s'engage entre sasuke, gaara et néji qui c'est enfin réveillé….**

**Moi**: bon! Je vois que tout le monde est content!!! Alors aimé, pas aimé? Une petite review? (kawai no jutsu) je précise que je ne pourrais pas poster avant longtemps car je vais plus avoir d'ordi donc il faudra patienter pour avoir la fic sur gaara et naruto qui s'intitulera: «La conscience de gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable».

**P.S:** oui je sais, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) baclé la mise en couple de sasuke et naruto mais je savais pas trop comment faire et je voulais pas mettre trois plombes rien que pour se passge

**Naruto, qui c'est eclipsé lorsque la bagarre a commencé:** comprenait par là qu'elle n'avait AUCUNE idée de comment faire et qu'elle voulait faire le lime au plus vite cte perverse.

**Moi:** hummmmm...comme si ças t'avais dérangé...bon je vous donne rendez-vous à ma prochaine fic!!!! SAYONARA!


End file.
